freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 066
Ideals and Reality is the sixty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 11 and fourteenth chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis Satellizer. Rana, and Kazuya are informed of Elizabeth's punishment. Andre verbally attacks Chiffon for not stopping the Chevalier. Though Chiffon remains silent, Eugene orders him to stand down. As Satellizer ponders on the current situation, she receives a call from her stepmother Olivia, who has grown to accept Satellizer as her daughter. Satellizer wants to tell her mother about the E-Pandora project but silences herself and tells her mother (and thereby her father) that she is fine. All the E-Pandora are then assigned to test the MARK IV, which is meant to kill them. Summary At night at the L. Bridget manor Olivia serves tea for herself and her husband Howard. Howard begins to ask about his kids. Olivia responds that Violet and Louis are doing well, but Howard is more concerned about Satellizer. Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya are told by André of what Elizabeth intended to do and what the Chevalier have done to Elizabeth and the Mably Family. Amelia Evans overhears them from outside the door of Elizabeth's room. Chiffon tells Andre to calm down and not make such accusations without proof. This only brings out André's ire and he insults Chiffon for not helping Elizabeth despite her rank and power as a Pandora. But that only serves to make Eugene angry and he orders André to stand down. André falls to his knees in the thought that despite Elizabeth only wanted to do good and prevent any more sacrifices, no one came to assist her. In her room, Satellizer contemplates on everything that has happened and what André said. Rana tries her best to get a word from her but fails. Two Chevalier Pandora's enter their room and ask for Satellizer to come with them. They bring Satellizer to a room where she could have a private conversation with her Stepmother, Olivia. Satellizer immediately recognizes her mother's voice. Strange enough, Olivia addresses Satellizer by her nickname of Satella while Satellizer addresses her as mother. Olivia is mildly angered that the Chevalier won't allow a video feed. She admits that she has come to regret how she treat her and her mother all those years ago. She offers Satellizer to be the mother she needs and has come to accept Satellizer to be her daughter. Olivia asks if there is anything bothering her so that she can help. Satellizer recalls what happened to Elizabeth but not wanting to burden her mother, she answers that there is nothing bothering her. But Olivia proves to be persistent. Satellizer asks her to tell her father that he doesn't need to worry about her any more since she is no longer a 'crybaby'. Although something like that wouldn't be of any concern to Howard, Olivia promises to tell him. Before they end their conversation, Olivia wants Satellizer to come home in order to spend time with the entire family. Howard is told by his secretary concerning the Mably Family's situation and the E-Pandora Project. She advises him to pull Satellizer out of the project to keep her safe. But Howard decides to continue just watching Satellizer until the time comes when she would need their help. Amelia and Rattle are eating with their friends when they hear the news that all of the E-Pandora will participate in the next experiment. It outrages Scarlett to find out that Marks has decided to do away with them all. Event Notes *Introduction of Olivia L. Bridget. *Satellizer has a conversation with her stepmother. *All of the E-Pandora are to be administered the MARK IV drug. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters